


Crazyred's

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter crossover One piece crossover
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, abusive potters, and what ever my crazy mnd comes up with, genderbender, whole new world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young female Harry after yet another birthday of hers is ignored by her parents, and after he father and brother show her just how much she is 'loved' by her family, wishes with all her heart to be somewhere else, anywhere else, then where she currently is. When her magic decides to grant her this wish she might wish that she never wished it in the first place. Especially when her magic lands her in Impel down. But what happens after a short star in the hell hole she is found by Garp? What happen when Garp quickly gets her out of there and decides to raise her with his two other grandchildren? Will her life finally start to take a turn for the better? Or is her nightmare just beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Summary- A young female Harry after yet another birthday of hers is ignored by her parents, and after he father and brother show her just how much she is 'loved' by her family, wishes with all her heart to be somewhere else, anywhere else, then where she currently is. When her magic decides to grant her this wish she might wish that she never wished it in the first place. Especially when her magic lands her in Impel down. But what happens after a short star in the hell hole she is found by Garp? What happen when Garp quickly gets her out of there and decides to raise her with his two other grandchildren? Will her life finally start to take a turn for the better? Or is her nightmare just beginning

A.n- Female Harry's name is: Anemone; which while being the name of a type of flower is also the name of a flower like sea creature.

This story is dedicated to cazzyredhead whose One piece/Harry potter crossover are what got me addicted to this type of crossover to begin with. Well her and two others who I am also writing a crossover for.

This is an Ace/FemHarry

CHAPTER ONE

An newly turned nine year old Anemone Potter was watching with tear filled eyes as the rest of her family, her mother, her father and her brother, all celebrated her brother's birthday; her younger twin brother's birthday.

A birthday that was supposed to be hers as well. But like every other birthday, that she could actually remember, it once again was only dedicated to her brother. While she was left unnoticed, unrecognized and completely ignored by every guest that came by; including her so called godfather who seemed to have no interest in her what so ever.

Using one of her hands to mask yet another one of her sobs Anemone slowly began to turn around; looking away from the happy scene in front of her. Once she was full turned away from the birthday Anemone rushed off in the direction her room; no longer able to take the sight of her family happy and celebrating without her.

She didn't know why she had went to go see what was happening in the first place, why she had punished herself so, when she already knew what was going to happen. But she figured that she had done so because she had been hoping that maybe this year would be different; that maybe this year they would remember and include her in on her own birthday. Only for that hope to be ruthlessly crushed down without a care; despite all of her yearning otherwise. Now here she was sitting in her room, on her old nearly broken down mattress, sobbing her heart out.

Anemone wasn't sure how long she had been in her room, or how much time of said time that she had been in her room she had spent crying. All she knew was that she had fallen asleep at one point during all of this, and that she was suddenly woken up as the door to her room slammed open; letting in both her father and her younger brother.

Badly startled at this Anemone fall out of her bed and could only stare in stunned silence as both of them stalked toward her. It was while doing this that Anemone noticed the looks on both of their faces and when she did the she felt a tremor of pure terror go through her. Because her father was looking at her with a look of pure rage and loathing, while her brother had a smug satisfied look on his slightly pudgy face.

Seeing this Anemone slowly started to back away from the two; remembering what had happened last time her brother had that look on his face and the conditions she had been left in by the time he had left as she did so.

FLASHBACK

A six year old Anemone was sitting in the backyard of Potter manor watching with sad bitter eyes as her younger brother Jamey flew high above her on his new broom; he wasn't doing very well if the wobbling she could see all the way down here meant anything.

Yet despite the fact that he wasn't doing well on the broom, and that he was most likely going to quiet real soon, Anemone couldn't help the burning jealousy she was feeling. She really wanted to be in her brother spot right now; she really wanted to be the one who was currently flying. But she couldn't because she didn't have a broom and she knew without even having to ask that neither her brother nor her father would ever let her fly on theirs.

It was because of this knowledge and because of the jealousy she was feeling that Anemone did what she did next. She waited till Jamey had put his new broom up and had gone inside before sneaking into the shed said broom had been placed.

Once she was there Anemone threw caution to the wind and grabbed the broom before quickly tearing out of the storage shed; heading to toward the forest slightly beside the Potter manor. Planning on flying in between the trees and using said trees to hide what she was doing from her family's eyes.

As soon as Anemone got to the forest she swiftly swung her legs up and around the broom in front of her. The very instant after she did this Anemone immediately push off the ground and found herself rapidly speed through the trees of the forest around them; guiding herself gracefully around them without an ounce of trouble as she did so. Anemone could honestly say that she had never felt so free as she did at that moment as she flew around on her brother's broom; feeling completely free for the first time ever.

Anemone spent hours just soaring around on Jamey's broom before carefully sneaking back in the shed and placing it back without anyone noticing. Or at least this is what she had thought until later on that day, after her family had had dinner without her and she had gotten dinner from the house elves. Because this is when her belief about getting away with flying her brother's broom was proven wrong as said brother came barging in her room; wearing a smug smirk and having and angry glint in his eyes.

Anemone seeing this felt her confusion begin to grow as she wondered why her brother was in front of her or even in her room; when normal he did everything in his power to pretend she didn't even exist. This internal question was quickly answered and her confusion immediately turned to both terror and horror when Jamey began screaming at her at the top of his lungs; a cruel glint in his eyes as he did so.

"YOU STOLE MY BROOM AND RODE IT! YOU EVEN BROKE IT! IT'S DOWN IN THE SHED BROKEN IN SEVEN DIFFERENT PIECES! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T RIDE IT BECAUSE YOU ARE A REALLY BAD FLYING! I BET THAT'S WHY IT IS BROKEN RIGHT NOW YOU TRIED TO RIDE IT GOT UP ABOUT A FOOT OFF THE GROUND AND CRASHED DOWN! BREAKING MY BRAND NEW BROOM! THAT'S IT I'M TELLING DAD!" Anemone hearing this, or more like hearing the lies Jamey was sprouting felt her jaw drop. Only for said jaw to click firmly in place and for a shiver of pure dread to make its way down her spine when a chilling voce behind Jamey spat out.

"There no need to son I hear everything she did, and I think it's time for HER to get her punishment and learn her place in this family." This said Anemone watched with terrified eyes as both her father and her brother advanced towards her; sickly grins on their faces as they did so.

It took thirty minutes for both James and Jamey to think that Anemone had been properly punished and those where the longest thirty minutes of her life. As she dealt with punch after punch and kick after kick from her younger twin brother; as well as several different but painful curses from her so called father. All the while crying and wonder just why her father seemed to hate her so much.

After the thirty minutes was up Anemone was left lying in a puddle of her own blood unable to move even an inch. So all she could do was watch as both her father and her twin left the room. But before Jamey fully left the room he turned to Anemone with a superior smug look on his face and tauntingly told her.

"Now what did you learn?"

END FLASHBACK

Anemone recalling all of this, and recognizing the smirk on her brother's face as the exact same one he had worn before getting her that beating, immediately began to wonder just what she had done.

After all, since that day, she had been extremely careful not to do anything her brother could blame her for. But however it seemed now it had all been for not and her brother had found something he could blame her for after all; though just what it was Anemone had no idea about. But apparently it was something really bad if the thunderous expression on her so called fathers face meant anything.

Seeing this look and seeing him march forward toward her, closing in on her after she had backed away from him, Anemone, trying her best not to flinch, asked in the calmest voice she could muster at the moment.

"Just what did I do wrong? I've been up here all night not bothering anyone!" but apparently this was the wrong thing to saw as James's face got even redder then it had been before as he exploded at her; grabbing her by the hair and shaking her by it as he screamed at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WORNG? YOU DARE EVEN ASK THAT QUESTION! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IT IS? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL AS TO IGNORE YOU BROTHER ON HIS BRITHDAY! NOT EVEN WISHING HIM A HAPPY BRITHDAY! TOTALLY IGNORING HIM AS IF YOU ARE BETTER THEN HE IS! AND YOU DO THIS TODAY OF ALL DAYS! DO YOU RELIAZE WHERE YOU WOULD BE WITHOUT YOUR BROTHER! YOU WOULD BE DEAD! NOW I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU TO SHOW HIM THE REPSPECT HE DESEVES AND YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO MAKE YOU LEARN THIS!" As he said this James released Anemone's hair and grabbed her around her neck.

Anemone, both feeling his hands around her throat and after hear what he had just said, desperately attempted to get free from her father's hold; kicking, hitting, and scratching everything that she could reach.

Sadly this didn't seem to do anything but make James, her father, even more angry then he already was. Because it seemed, after she had done this, he had decided he didn't want to get physical with Anemone after all; instead he threw her on the ground and pulled out his wand.

Anemone seeing this went deadly pale she knew now that he had his wand out she would be in a lot worse condition then if he had just stuck to physical violence. After all she knew that her father didn't have much stamina, so if he was going to hit her he would tire out a lot faster than he would if he was cursing her; which Anemone knew took a lot less energy than throwing a punch did.

Seeing this drawn wand Anemone attempted to get up and run away. Struggling to get as far away from her father as she could get; as fast as she could. Only to fall back down hard on the ground when her brother, who she had forgotten up until that point, decided to trip her before she could get too far away from them. Realizing that she couldn't get away, and that her attempt to do so only had add even more fuel to the fire, Anemone began to silently sob; knowing that if she actually cried allowed she would only be punished more.

But unfortunately even her silent crying seemed to warrant punishment in her so called father's eyes because, after seeing the tears slowly and soundlessly falling down his nine year old daughter's cheeks, he reach over and backslapped her as hard as he could while venomously spitting out.

"Crying isn't going to save you now girl. You should have thought of what was going to happen to you before you did any of this. You should have been down there worshiping you brother on his special day but you weren't and now you must accept you punishment like a Potter! Not some whiny deatheater who uses tears a lies to get away from there punishment! " This said James leveled his wand at his daughter and began to curse his daughter; a look of growing glee on his face at each whimper and scream he tore through her lips. As James was doing this Jamey decided to take the more physically and started to kicking her as hard as he could as often as he could; similar to what he had done to her when she was six years old and stolen his broom.

Again Anemone wasn't sure how much time had passed since her father had first entered her room, but she did know that it had seemed like an eternity before they both had stopped 'punishing' her. By that time though Anemone was left wondering just how she was still alive and if she really wanted to live in the first place if this is what she had to look forward to by being alive.

Thinking this for a second Anemone froze, especially as she replayed the last thought in her head, before a fierce fire began to burn in her eyes. She would not let them kill her, she would not let them make her wish she was dead; she would not let them take her will to live. In fact she'd make them ever regret hurting her, make them wish they had been kinder.

But first she needed desperately to get away from them all. To go anyplace but where she currently was. Knowing this and knowing that it could work Anemone closed her eyes and began to wish this concentrating on being anywhere but where she was. Wishing with all her might to be someplace, anyplace, else and her magic answered her request.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- A young female Harry after yet another birthday of hers is ignored by her parents, and after he father and brother show her just how much she is 'loved' by her family, wishes with all her heart to be somewhere else, anywhere else, then where she currently is. When her magic decides to grant her this wish she might wish that she never wished it in the first place. Especially when her magic lands her in Impel down. But what happens after a short star in the hell hole she is found by Garp? What happen when Garp quickly gets her out of there and decides to raise her with his two other grandchildren? Will her life finally start to take a turn for the better? Or is her nightmare just beginning

A.n- Female Harry's name is: Anemone; which while being the name of a type of flower is also the name of a flower like sea creature.

This story is dedicated to cazzyredhead whose One piece/Harry potter crossover what are got me addicted to this type of crossover to begin with. Well her and two others who I am also writing a crossover for.

This is an Ace/FemHarry

CHAPTER TWO

Slowly, with a pain filed groan, Anemone began to wake up only to flinch and look down at herself the second she did; remembering the brutal beating she had had just seconds before she had passed out.

Anemone had looked down at herself when she had first woken up because she knew from experience that she would want to see just what injuries her so called family had caused her. But instead she found herself overlooking her injured state and staring in shock at the floor that was underneath her in total disbelieve. Because instead of the soft, though completely worn red and golden, carpet she had in her room she was now laying on a hard concrete floor that had so much dirty and grim on it that Anemone almost took it for a dirt floor instead of the concrete floor that it actually was.

Seeing this Anemone suddenly recalls just what she had been doing before she had passed out; or to be more precise just what she had been wishing. Realizing that her magic must have granted her wish to be anywhere but at the Potter manor Anemone frantically began to around and what she saw when she did this made the saying be careful what you wish for repeat continuously over and over again in her head.

Because as she looked around at her surroundings Anemone could immediately tell that she was in a prison of some sort. One that had dark cell like structures and smelled strongly of blood; as well as a scent that reminded her eerily, and hair raisingly of the feelings of both desperation and pain.

For some reason unknown to her, and completely instinctual, the last scent, the one of desperation and pain, terrified her beyond anything that she had ever felt. A feeling that got even worse as she her ears perked up and started to finally notice the sounds around her.

Sounds that raised the hairs on the back of her neck as she listened to them and sounds that loudly broadcasted just how horrible the place she currently was in was. Theses sounds were soul deep cries of pain, which echoed all around. As well as nearly insane screams of both rage and despair that bounced off the walls; letting anyone who enter this place know that it was a literal living hell.

Hearing all of this, and once more having the saying be careful what you wish for echoed around in her head, Anemone quickly crawled over to a shadowed corner of her cell and started to sob silently as she could to herself. All the while miserably wonder just who she had pissed off in a past life to deserve what was happening to her now and bitterly speculating about just what was going to happen to her next.

As she sobbed her heart out at these thoughts and the horrifying scenarios her imagination played out for her Anemone was suddenly over came by a deep sense of exhaustion and just before she passed out she managed to get one last cynical thought out.

'Great not only am I in some unknown place, which is most likely a prison for the worst sort of people, but I am about to pass out…most likely from magical exhaustion. Just perfect I wonder what else can happen to me on this oh so wonderful day. Huh I guess I can say I am having a real interesting birthday in the least; even if it may be my last.'

Eyes nearly dried together from her earlier tears, Anemone found herself slowly and groggily waking up. Only for what had occurred, just a little, earlier to hit her like a punch in the gut. Remembering all of this Anemone began to try to scamper back toward her corner. The shadowed one she had passed out in earlier; having rolled out of it and in to the more lighten part of her cell sometime during her sleep. Utterly terrified that someone might see her before she could get back into the shadows as she did this.

Sadly, she didn't seem to be able to do this fast enough because someone had noticed her before she could get herself completely hidden from view. Anemone was alerted to the fact that someone had gotten a glimpse of her, despite her wishes otherwise, when a male voice a few cells down called out; shocking Anemone with the concern that could be clearly heard in said voice as he did so.

"What's a child doing down here. Don't tell me those Sick Marines are now placing children of Pirates down here! And what's with the injuries she has? Isn't bad enough that she is down here to begin with but now they have to beat her before placing her down here too? Man those sick fucks!" Anemone hearing all of this felt her eyes go impossible wide. Not sure if she wanted to believe what she was hearing or the fact that she seemed to be in a type of marine base if what the man in the cell said was to be believed. Which again, she wasn't sure she should be doing. But still even if she wasn't sure if she should believe the man or not she couldn't help but ask aloud.

"What do you mean by all of that? I don't know where I'm at I just appeared here. One minute I was in my family's house asleep the next I'm here! Where is here anyway!" This was all said in a panicked, near tears, type of tone.

This tone was something that really bugged Anemone because usually she wasn't one to be so emotional or one to cry so often as she had been nor was she one to sound as weak as she did at that moment; but at the same time Anemone figured that with everything that had been happening lately she deserved to have a good cry or two.

However, at the same time this tone seemed to knock who ever had been talking to her earlier to his senses, or perhaps it was what she had said instead of the tone, because now instead of staring at her in shock he blinked rapidly to himself before starting to answer her questions; his tone sounding disbelieving as he did so.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! Man, this is really fucked up….Look kid I really don't know how to tell you this, but you are currently in Impel Down; a lower level of Impel Down." Here the man paused at looked at Anemone and upon seeing the perplexed and completely mystified look on her face decided to continue on; giving Anemone more information on just where she was.

"Impel Down is a prison the Marines use for the stronger pirates they capture. It is a prison that no one has been known to escape or get released from …at least not alive that is. I think this is because of all the precautions the Marines have made to make sure no one can get out of here; without a marine escort that is. Some of which are the fact that this entire prison is underwater and in the middle of the calm belt to boot. Which everyone knows is the home of the sea kings and very few people want to mess with those animal…not to mention it is also in the middle of a marine base making outside help all but impossible to get….Hell it doesn't help that Impel Down has several levels to it; the lower the level the worse it is for the Pirates in it. Though then again the lower the level the stronger the Pirates in said level are…" Here the man, who Anemone now knew to be a pirate of some sort, trailed off; leaving Anemone to her thoughts as she did so.

Anemone stayed silent lost in her thoughts for a while. Biting her lips as she thought of everything she had just heard. Or to be more precise thinking on what the Pirate had said like it was common knowledge. Like what he had said about Sea Kings, which were something Anemone had never heard about, but he seemed to think everyone knew about them. Thinking on this, and being really smart for her age and always willing to think outside the box, especially when magic was concerned, Anemone got a real bad feeling in her stomach that she knew just what her magic had done; even if she prayed she was wrong. But a nagging feeling in the back of her brain told her that she wasn't in the least bit wrong. Knowing to trust the feeling, as said feeling had already saved her life a couple of times, Anemone sight and though quietly to herself in rather monotone voice, 'well, gee I'm most likely in a completely different dimension…guess my father really can't get a hold of me now, now can he.' 

Yet, even as she thought these slightly bitter thoughts Anemone couldn't help but have an excited grin make itself at home on her face. She had a whole new place to explore and no family to put her down for doing so, or for not acting the way they wanted her to. A smile that quickly disappeared as she remembered she was in a Prison, worse yet it was one that was apparently impossible to escape from. Realizing this Anemone groaned to herself before turning back to the pirate she had been talking to earlier; figuring she might as well find out as much information about this world as she could while she had a chance to. Rather she got a chance to explore said world or not.

"So do you think you can explain this calm belt to me…I haven't really heard about it before. Nor do I really know a lot about these Sea Kings you are talking about." After this was said the Pirate, who had been talking to Anemone earlier, eyes got a bit bigger before he blurted out.

"You really don't know this stuff do you! Then what the hell are you doing here in the first place! You really sound like a civilian girl from the East Blue! Is that where you are from or something!" Hearing this question directed at her, and getting the strange feeling she was being called weak, Anemone felt her eye twitch slightly before she repeated what she had said earlier when she had been asked why she was in Impel down to begin with.

"As I said earlier I'm not sure why or how I got here as the last place I remember being before I passed out was in my family's home; in my very room in fact. Nor am I from this East Blue place. Now could you please explain more about what you were…" Anemone was suddenly cut off from continuing what she was saying as a door she hadn't even noticed before opened up. Letting in a large, older, but official looking man, one that seemed to be leading another, blindfolded and cuffed, man into the room they were currently in. Furthermore the Pirate she had been talking to seemed to know the official looking man, if the way he spat out his name meant anything.

"Garp! What are you and the other sick fucks think in putting a little girl in here? A harmless injured young one top of that! She doesn't seem to even know what a Sea king is, let alone look like she could be any trouble for you high and might Marines. So what the HELL is she doing in a place like this? When did she get placed here for that matter!" Though the reaction he got from Garp wasn't anything the Pirate was expecting; if the look on his face meant anything as he listened to Garp's response to his accusations.

"What the hell are you talking about an injured girl being in here! There is no girl in here and even if there was she was probably injured by you pirates! So don't go blaming the Marines for that! No marines would ever hurt a small child; much less a little girl!" Getting over his shock the pirate roared back, his anger growing as he spoke.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT OVER IN THE CELL OVER THERE! A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION!"

"NO I AM CALLING YOU A BLIND FUCKING IDIOT BECAUSE THERE IS OBVIOUSLY NOTHING IN THE CELL OVER….OH MY GOD!" Garp who had been walking toward Anemone cell as he said all of this immediately stopped saying what he had been and started yelling when he realized that the Pirate was right. There really was a badly injured girl in the cell in front of him. Seeing this Garp swiftly tore open the cell door and grabbed the girl out of the cell; trying his best to ignore the way she flinched away from him as he did this. And promising himself, as he rushed her out of the door he had just entered, that he would find who did this to her and they would find out why so very few people wanted to get on the bad side of Garp D. Monkey.

Meanwhile Anemone, who was now pretty much petrified with the fear she was feeling, could only hold on tightly to the shirt of the man who was holding her as he ran off at blurring speed; taking her somewhere she had no idea about.

As Garp pulled to a stop Anemone carefully began to look up from his shirt, curious to see where she had been taken, and hoping to merlin it wasn't worse than the place she had just left. What she saw when she looked around her had her eyes glowing in wonderment and a bit of thankfulness. Because as she looked around Anemone noticed the unmistakable look of a hospital; a place she usually hated going to but was currently really grateful to be at; considering the injuries she knew she had. Seeing all of this and understanding that she had judged this man, this Garp, wrong Anemone tugged on the Marine's shirt causing him to look down at her. As soon as he did this Anemone in a soft almost bashful sounding voice told him.

"Thanks so much for getting me out of there and getting me to the doctor Mister Garp sir." Garp hearing this guffawed slightly at the sir part before in a serious sound voice, one that Anemone got the feeling was a rare occasion, informed Anemone.

"You didn't deserve to be down there, let alone with the injuries you had. It was my duty to get you out of there. Plus I couldn't let a cute little girl like you stay in that hell hole down there with those Pirates now could I?" As he said the Garp placed Anemone down and paged for a doctor to come and get there.

"Now while we are waiting for that Doctor to get here, why don't you tell me your name and some more about yourself? I can't keep calling you a cute little girl now can I? People would think something terrible of me if I did." Anemone hearing this nodded slightly, and wondered silently to herself why he was the first one to ask her this, before answering him. Trying to keep her voice as cheerful as she could while doing so; not want Garp to think she didn't like him.

"My name is Anemone I…um just turned nine years old. My favorite colors are Green, Black, and red. I like running around a lot. I enjoy jumping, climbing and most people who really know the real me, well they call me a regular old tom boy. But at the same time the also call me a book worm because I love to read and learn….also and I am not ashamed to admit this in the last bit, I really have no one I want to call family!" This last part was said with a fierce scowl and a firm nod letting Garp know without words that there would be no changing her mind about that point.

Garp was just about to respond to all that he had been told, and ask a couple more question while he was at it, when a door opened; letting a Marine Doctor come quickly walking in. Seeing this and knowing what she had to do without having to be prompted Anemone hopped up on the table in front of the doctor; earning a small smile from Garp as she did so. Though the doctor himself didn't seem to be so please at what she did, or the fact she was even in front of him at all, because in one of the snobbiest tone Anemone had ever heard, and Anemone had lived with her brother so she knew some really snobby people, he said.

"What are you doing here? Oh why am I asking you, you probably don't even understand me? Garp what is this child doing in my office and why is she covered in mud and other filth while doing so?" Garp didn't seem to like the man's tone any more then Anemone did and let this be known by letting loose a pressure Anemone had never felt before rest in the air as he verbally tore in to the Doctor who had been looking down on Anemone.

"Her name in Anemone. She is here because I brought her to be healed after finding her some place that most people call hell on earth. I brought her to you so that you could do your job, the thing you are paid to do, and heal her up. As for the mud and other filth. You can tell that other filth is blood right? You not that dumb right? I mean that is in your job description right? Oh never mind that. If you want it gone then clean her up and heal her up then there will be no mud and filth in your office. Understand." Again as Garp said all of this and acted the way he did Anemone got a strange feeling in her gut that she was witnessing a really rare occurrence; which caused a warm feeling to start to settle in her gut.

The doctor shaking in fear, as well as a bit of humiliation, at what Garp and just said and the tone he spoken it in, quickly took a closer look at the small child in front of him. Before pulling the smallest size night shirt he had out of the bottom shelf of his desk. Once he had this out, he handing it to Anemone and while pointing to another door he told her in the neutralist tone he could manage at the moment.

"Go in to that room right there it is a bathroom. One that has a working shower in it. I want you to clean yourself of the best you can and put that shirt on. Then come back out here so that I can check you for any injuries that you may, or may not, have." Hearing this and really eager to get out of the filthy clothes that she was currently in, as well as wanting to get as far away as she could from the frigid aura the so called doctor was giving off, Anemone quickly grabbed the night shirt from the man's hand and all but ran towards the bathroom door.

The very second she got in that room and after she had shut, as well as locked, the bathroom door Anemone all but tore her blood soaked and dirt covered clothing off of herself and hastily jumped straight into the shower; not even waiting for the water to warm up as she did so. Not, that the fact the water was icy cold for the first couple of minutes she was in the shower seemed to bother Anemone at all. Because all she did was sigh softly to herself as she scrubbed off all of the grim that was currently caked on her.

Anemone spent a good twenty minutes in the shower cleaning every inch of herself, including the cuts and bruises she had all over her body, before reluctantly stepping out of the steamy goodness that was called the shower.

As soon as she was out of the shower Anemone she grabbed a nearby towel to dry herself off with. Before snatching the small nightshirt the doctor had given her before she had entered the bathroom up off the bathroom sink. Only it wasn't out that said nightshirt wasn't exactly small on her.

In fact, the nightshirt went all the way down to her toes and even then it practically covered them. Not to mention that the collar of the shirt itself almost went down to her mid chest; instead of resting on her collarbone like it was supposed to.

Seeing this Anemone felt her eye twitch and began to pull the shirt back, so her chest wasn't showing and so that she wouldn't trip over the bottom of said shirt, before tying the nightshirt in a knot behind her back. After doing this, and after making sure the knot wasn't going to come undone, Anemone nodded to herself in satisfaction before heading out the bathroom door and back toward where the doctor and Garp was waiting for her.

Once she got back into the Doctor's office Anemone immediately noticed that the was a serious tension in the room that hadn't been there when she had left to go to the shower and she couldn't help but wonder just what had happened while she had been gone. Couldn't help but wonder just what had caused this tension in the air. She didn't have long to wonder about this because Garp had stopped glaring at the cowering doctor in front of him and had noticed that she was now out of the shower. Seeing this Garp hastily whipped all traces of anger off of his face and smile at Anemone before happily booming out.

(also I know Garp is Oc right now but I'm having him be really nice to Anemone right now because of where he had just found here and because he wants he to trust him so that he can help her recover. Once he knows her and she knows him better he will go back to normal and anemone knows, has a gut feeling, that the way Garp is acting is not how he usually acts and will not be really surprised when he does go back to normal)

"Now don't you look a lot better after a shower little Anemone! Me and the Doctor here where just talking and he was telling me about how much he couldn't wait to get you all patched up. So why don't you get over here and hop up on his table so he can do just that… Also after he's done there are a couple of things I would like to talk to you about…like where you are going to stay when all of this is done for instance." This was all received with a nod from Anemone as she did what Garp told her to and hopped up on the doctor's table; wanting nothing more than to get this all done and over with so that she could explore a bit.

The doctor seeing that Anemone was over on his table hurried over to her side; face a sickly pale shade of white as he did so. Once he got to her side he quickly went to work; taking special care to be as gentle as possible while doing so.

Anemone seeing all of this and remembering the rather arrogant behavior from before grew confused, that is until he saw the look Garp was giving the doctor and then she figured out just why the doctor was acting the way he was. Figuring this out Anemone barely held back her small laugh as she watched the doctor nervously fret over her; trying to figure out what all was wrong with her besides the more obvious wounds she had.

Anemone wasn't sure how long she had been on the table, under to doctor's rather cold touch, but if she had to guess she would say about ten minutes or so, when said doctor spoke to Garp; in the most professional tone he could manage with all the fear he had coursing through at that given moment.

"She seems to be in pretty good health, despite all the wounds she currently has. There are no internal injuries that I can find, nor any broken bones. Just the bruises and cuts you see on her right now….though from what I can see I would say she is undernourished and underweight. I would suggest that she get some food soon and start eating more then she has been. But other than all of that she is in good health…" Here the doctor trailed off and got a slightly confused look on his face prompting Garp to say.

"There is something else isn't there?" This got a nod from the doctor before he started to speak his tone sounding completely bewildered as he did so.

"There is something else that is going on with her but I find myself confused about just what it is. I mean when I pushed my Haki through her to check if she had any internal injuries I…I found something else. An energy that I never felt before, one that seemed to be pretty powerful; especially in someone so young. Not only that, but the energy seemed to be seriously depleted like she had just used a lot of it and it all wasn't there anymore… To make matters worse that's all I was able to find out about said energy before IT pushed me out of her; not letting me find anything else out. I'm not sure if she knows about it but…this energy I feel has the potential to be really dangerous. Especially since it isn't like anything I have ever seen before and I have studied different types of energies for year; it is my specialty here." After this was said a heavy silence echoed around the room they were in. A silence that was broken when Anemone in a nervous small voice asked.

"What's wrong with that? Do you hate me now because of this energy?" As she said this Anemone had a pretty good idea just what the energy was but knew better than to say anything about it; at least not right now. Garp, unaware of what Anemone was thinking and only hearing what she said shouted out at her; sounding shocked that she would think such a thing.

"There is no way I would hate you for some energy. That would be like me hating you for eating a devil fruit of some sort. It just not going to happen. In fact, I did want to tell you this when we talked a bit later but I was wondering if you wanted to go back to my home with me and my grandsons and live there. I haven't changed my mind about that, strange energy or no…so what do you think." Anemone instead of answering threw herself at Garp and hugged him; getting what she had the feeling was the first real him reaction from him as she did so.

"BWAHAHAHAHA That's good I get the feeling that you and Luffy are going to get along just fine!"


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- A young female Harry after yet another birthday of hers is ignored by her parents, and after he father and brother show her just how much she is 'loved' by her family, wishes with all her heart to be somewhere else, anywhere else, then where she currently is. When her magic decides to grant her this wish she might wish that she never wished it in the first place. Especially when her magic lands her in Impel down. But what happens after a short star in the hell hole she is found by Garp? What happen when Garp quickly gets her out of there and decides to raise her with his two other grandchildren? Will her life finally start to take a turn for the better? Or is her nightmare just beginning

A.n- Female Harry's name is: Anemone; which while being the name of a type of flower is also the name of a flower like sea creature.

This story is dedicated to cazzyredhead whose One piece/Harry potter crossover what are got me addicted to this type of crossover to begin with. Well her and two others who I am also writing a crossover for.

This is an Ace/FemHarry

CHAPTER THREE

Anemone found herself in a complete daze so she really couldn't tell you exactly what had happened after she had agreed to stay with Garp. Only that whatever it was that had happened it had led to where she was now. In a boat with Garp, wearing a new little white dress he had gotten her, and heading somewhere Garp called the East Blue.

Over the time she had been on the boat with Garp Anemone had gotten to know the real Monkey D. Garp, not the one who she had thought him to be, and she was starting to wonder if she really was insane for agreeing to go live with him in the first place.

Currently Anemone was watching Garp as he did something she had recently found out he did a lot with little to no warning; which was napping. Quiet boring to watch now that she thought of it, but it wasn't like she had much else to do but watch stuff seeing as Garp hadn't even brought any books for her to read or anything remotely entertaining for this trip.

Seeing, and knowing this to be a hundred percent true, Anemone sighted nearly silently to herself before rested her head on her hand. Once she did this Anemone began to do something she had found herself doing a lot lately and turned to stare off into the ocean; marveling its beauty as she did so. She could honestly say that the ocean beauty, that natures beauty was all on a level all on its own and that she loved the look of the ocean just as much as she loved all of nature design be the natural disaster or not; this included both Fires and thunderstorms of course. But soon, after nearly three hours of doing nothing but staring at the ocean with no one to talk to, even the beauty and complete wonder of the ocean could hold Anemone's attention.

Bored out of her mind and now realizing that she was starting to get real hungry Anemone threw herself down on the boat with a small pout. Making sure to do so carefully though, as she wouldn't rock the boat too badly or worse wake up Garp from his little nap. Because she knew from experience that when he, Garp, was suddenly woken up from one of his nap he would often lash out with his fist. Fortunately, or maybe it was on purpose you could never really tell with Garp, Anemone herself had never been hit by one of these punches. Though, she had seen one of his punches land on someone and had seen how far it had sent said person flying. Seeing this made her realized that she never wanted to be hit by one of those punches and for that matter she really didn't want to see what you happen if he tried that while they were on this rather small boat.

After gently tossing herself on the boat sit, she had been sitting in before, Anemone began to look around the boat, trying to find something that she could use to entertain herself with; that or something she could curl up with a join Garp in dreamland so time would pass by quicker. It was while she was doing this that Anemone noticed a small treasure trunk pushed up underneath the opposite seat and hidden beneath a bunch of Garp's stuff.

Seeing this Anemone bit her lip in indecision and after a long internal argument with herself over rather she should go see what was in the trunk or not her curiosity finally won over. Slowly and with very presence, very measured, movements Anemone crawled over to where the trunk was before gently moving each piece of clothing off of it, piece by piece in soft light movements.; taking care as best as she could not to wake Garp as she did this.

Finally after what seemed to be ages, though mentally she knew it only to be an hour at the most, Anemone had at long last uncovered the trunk and had gotten the trunk from underneath the seat it had been under. Seeing the trunk now in front of her Anemone felt her excitement and curiosity reach a whole new peck and she knew that she had to find out just what was in the trunk; no matter what. Luckily, it seemed she would be able to seeing as there was no lock on this trunk; in fact it looked really easy to open up.

Again Anemone felt her excitement and curiously go up a notch until she was sure she was going to explode if she didn't open the trunk right that second. With a slightly trembling hand Anemone reaches out to open the trunk, only to quickly jerk it back and gain a guiltily look on her face when a loud snore comes from Garp. Hearing this snore Anemone bits her lip in shame here was man who had rescued her from a prison cell and given her a home when her own family didn't want her and she was nosy going through his things; things he had taken special care to hide.

Thinking this felt tears of both remorse and shame start to slowly fall down her face. Then before she twice damned curiosity got the best of her Anemone shoved the trunk back; preparing to put it back from where she had found it form in the first place. Only, to her complete and utter horror, for the small trunks top to pop open; letting whatever had been inside roll out as it did so.

What rolled out of the trunk caused Harrys horror, and earlier embarrassment to disappear. Only to be replaced by the feeling of being high cheated out of something. Because instead of something mysterious, something that could actually keep her entertained for a while, like she had expected to be in the trunk, out rolled a fruit of some sort.

Though Anemone could honestly say it was one of the weirdest fruit she had ever seen; though still it was only a fruit. Yet at the same time she was really bored so to starve of boredom at least for a little while Anemone decided to study her newly found 'treasure' for a bit. Said treasure was a fruit that was about three times as large as her fist and close to the size of half of Anemone head. If she had to compare it to any fruit that she actually knew she would say it was a little bit smaller than a small cantaloupe. It was icy blue in color and felt just as cold to the touch. It also had strange almost shadowed looking wing designs on its side seemingly circling around the fruit it what would have been a protective manner if said wings had been real. Not only that but when Anemone reached out and touched the fruit she noticed the skin while looking hard and almost scalish was actually really soft and easily gave to here touch; similar to how a ripe and juicy strawberry would have.

It took Anemone not even five minute to take all of this in and once she did she felt the broadness she had been trying to fight of earlier creeping back up on her. Feeling this Anemone sat back down with a sigh and wondered just what she could do now. That is when Anemone heard, and felt, her stomach growl. Feeling this Anemone blushed slightly and held her stomach before looking at the fruit in front of her. Looking at it Anemone recalled something Garp had said when they had gotten first gotten on the boat and a little before he had gone to sleep.

Flashback/memory

Garp was sitting in his seat staring and Anemone as she continued to look curiously around her. Seeing this he laughed before reaching over and pulling her back into her seat.

"Hey listen to me. I'm going to sleep now if you get hungry eat whatever you want I made sure the boat has plenty of food in it just go and get it out of one of my lunchbox; I pack on just for you. Girls like sweet stuff like fruit right?"

End Memory/Flashback

Remembering this Anemone felt like hitting her head at her stupidity. Obviously the trunk had been the lunch box Garp had been talking about when he had said that and the fruit in it was what he had been talking about when he asked her if girl like sweet stuff. Keeping this in mind Anemone quickly grabbed the fruit that was lying on the floor of the boat and took a big bite of it.

Only to immediately wish she hadn't when a bitter almost rotten taste filled her mouth. Forcing herself to choke down the bite she had taken, not wanting to waste any food; especially some Garp had set aside for her out of the kindness of his heart. Once she did this Anemone instantly began to do anything to wash the downright awful taste out of her mouth.

But apparently she did this a bit too loud because she woke up Garp. Who upon seeing the bitten in fruit began to freak out and grab Anemone before beginning to shake her while shouting out.

"Did you eat the fruit in that box! Why out of all the food in this boat did you eat that cursed fruit!" Hearing this and seeing the look in Garp eyes Anemone felt her eyes begin to water a bit before she managed to get out.

"But you said that you set some food aside for me in a lunch box…I thought that that fruit was what you were talking about. It was what you were talking about right? Why do you call it a cursed fruit? What did I do wrong? And can I still live with you?" Garp hearing this closed his eyes before placing Anemone down and sitting back down in his seat. Once he did this Garp sighed and in what now Anemone knew was an unusually serious tone began to talk to her.

"Anemone that fruit wasn't any ordinary fruit, not by a long shot. It is called a Devils fruit and is often called a cursed fruit. This fruit, well these fruits actually, are highly sought out by certain people because they give who ever eats them a special ability rather it is the ability to transform into a lion, control sand, or having your body transform into something like blades. I have to tell you I am not sure what the fruit gave you that's why I had it in the first place so I could take it to someone so they could study it and find out just what kind of fruit it was…though I do know you do have an ability from it. But you have to know that in return for this ability, whatever it maybe, the fruit takes away the ability to swim; which when the world you live in is mainly surrounded by water that is a very precious gift to be taken. In fact now that you have eaten that fruit you can never go in salt water again or you will freeze, be unable to move, and drowned in that water. " Here Garp paused and let everything he had said sink into Anemone's mind before looking up at her with a large grin and telling her

"Though this does mean that you will be a better Marine, After all they are always looking for new recruit and with whatever power that fruit down there gave you, you will be a shoo-in to be brought in; especially if I put a good word in for you!" Here this Anemone put a slightly fixed smile on her face. She wasn't sure she really wanted to be a Marine after all she was never good around authority. To rebellious, to hot headed like her mother, as her aunt would often say.


End file.
